


the life we choose

by bakuwrites



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:28:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25803631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bakuwrites/pseuds/bakuwrites
Summary: Either staying or leaving, both of us will suffer and feel the pain equally. If that's the case why don't we suffer together?
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime & Oikawa Tooru
Kudos: 1





	the life we choose

**Author's Note:**

> I am already asking for forgiveness if you see any grammatical errors ahead. English is not my first language and I am still getting a hang of writing fics. :)

Either staying or leaving, both of us will suffer and feel the pain equally. If that's the case why don't we suffer together?

"I'm home," Oikawa said while lazily putting his things down. "Welcome home, love! How was work?" Iwaizumi asked few questions with enthusiasm but unfortunately, Oikawa misinterpreted Iwaizumi's actions. He looked straight at the man in front of him, "Iwa-chan you know you don't have to pretend anymore." Iwaizumi's eyes widened, "What do you mean I'm pretending? What doe—" Oikawa interrupted before Iwaizumi bombarded him with his queries. "I know everyone's talking about me! I keep on failing every damn project in Dad's company!" Oikawa's voice was loud. Loud enough to be heard by someone outside their house. Iwaizumi was shocked and that's enough to make him keep his mouth shut while letting his boyfriend let out every feeling that he buried within himself. "Aren't you tired of me, Iwa-chan? I keep on disappointing dad, my brothers, everyone. You know I wouldn't be surprised i-if o-one day you'll l-leave me..." Oikawa was overwhelmed by the thought of his failures and such that he started to stutter and burst into tears in front of Iwaizumi, which is the first time he let other people see him broke down and look vulnerable.

"I'm tired. I'm very tired..." Iwaizumi thought to himself. He was tired but not with Oikawa; he was tired waking up in the middle of the night just to see Oikawa crying. He was tired looking at him going back home looking down in the dumps. He was tired of not being able to do anything for Oikawa. "Why are you quiet? Are you tired of being with me? Are you tired of this life? W-well I guess you are because who wouldn't? I can't make anything right. I'm such a disappointment." Oikawa unceasingly sobs and cry his heart out. Iwaizumi can't take looking at his partner. It pained him so much that he felt his heart breaking into pieces. He rushes to his boyfriend's side and hugs him tightly. "If you think I'm tired because of you, then think a hundred times Babe. I'll never get tired picking you up every time you're at your lowest state. We choose this life together, remember? If you need me, I'm here. Always." Iwaizumi rubs Oikawa's back with circles and gave him comfort.

"You don't pick this life Iwa-chan. I picked it." Oikawa said.

"Yeah I don't, but I picked you, Toruu." Iwaizumi answered.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this one too!! If this wasn't too much you can leave a comment for your opinions and thoughts. That will be much appreciated. :)


End file.
